This research proposal is to continue participation on a cooperative group of radiation Therapy Centers in the United States (known as Radiation Therapy Oncology Group) for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigation in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. This institution has participated in several protocols in clinical trial: Phase I/II protocol for evaluation of Misonidazole Combined with Radiation in the Treatment of Patients with Malignant Glioma. Phase I/II Study of Hyperthermia Treatment Technique and Tolerance of Skin and Subcutaneous Tissues to a Temperature of 40-45 degree C, and other protocols which were reported previously. Several Phase III protocols evaluating hypoxic cell radiation sensitizer have just been activated and we are participating in these studies. These include: Phase III Protocol for Malignant Glioma - Standard Radiotherapy Plus BCNU Chemotherapy Compared to Radiosensitized Radiotherapy Plus BCNU Chemotherapy; Phase III Study to Compare Misonidazole Combined with Irradiation or Radiation Therapy Alone in the Treatment of Locally Advanced (Stage III) Non-Oat Cell Lung Cancer.